1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a valve utilized for hydraulically fracturing multiple zones in an oil and gas well without perforating the cement casing. A relatively new oil/gas well completion method involves the use of a valve that is installed as pan of the easing string of the well and provides for cement flow within the casing when the valve element is in a closed position and allows for axial flow of fracturing fluid through the cement casing to fracture the formation near the valve. The invention disclosed herein is an improved valve used in this process.
2. Description of Related Art
Current designs for valves used in the completion method disclosed above are prone to failure because cement or other debris interferes with the opening of the valve after the cementing process has been completed. Portions of the sliding sleeve or pistons commonly used are exposed to either the flow of cement or the cement flowing between the well bore and the casing string.